pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Miasteczko Sandgem
}} Miasteczko Sandgem (Jap.: マサゴタウン Masago Town) to miasteczko w regionie Sinnoh. Miejscowość ma w szczególności piaszczyste tereny na południu, prowadzące na Plażę Sandgem. Plaża, część trasy 219, znajduje się w pobliżu samego miasta. Znajduje się tutaj laboratorium Profesora Rowana. Jest to również rodzinne miasto Dawn lub Lucasa, w zależności od płci gracza. Młodsza siostra Dawn lub Lucasa udziela informacji o rojach, które widzi w telewizji. Jest to pierwsze miejsce w Sinnoh, gdzie można kupić Poké Balle. Miasto pachnie słonym zapachem morza. Slogan Miasteczko piasku (Jap.: うみにつながる すなのまち The sandy town connected to the ocean.) Punkty Zainteresowania Laboratorium Pokemon Laboratorium znajduje się tuż obok zachodniego wejścia do miasta Sandgem. Profesor Rowan pracuje tutaj wraz z dwoma asystentami, z których jeden jest ojcem / a. To tutaj profesor daje graczowi Pokédex. Dom asystenta profesora Jako pseudo-rywal gracza, (jeśli postać gracza jest płci męskiej) lub (jeśli postać gracza jest płci żeńskiej) będzie mieszkał w domu najbliżej południowego wejścia. Wewnątrz, po otrzymaniu National Pokédexu i pokonaniu Elitarnej Czwórki, ich siostra poinformuje gracza o wszystkich wybuchach masowych. Centrum Pokémon Centrum Pokémonów w Sandgem znajduje się tuż obok Laboratorium Badawczego Pokémon i jest pierwszym Centrum Pokémon, z którym gracz spotka się podczas podróży. Stanowi niezbędne miejsce dla trenerów z sąsiednich tras do zatrzymania się i odpoczynku. Demografia Pokémon Diamond, Pearl i Platinum W Diamond, Pearl i Platinum, populacja Miestaczka Sandgem wynosi 25. Poké Market | }}}} }}| }} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }} | }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}}} Przedmioty }} W anime thumb|right|250px|Miasteczko Sandgem w anime W anime Pokémon, Sandgem po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku ''Pierwsza podróż'', w którym opuściła dom w Twinleaf i udała się do Laboratorium Badawczego Profesora Rowana, by zdobyć swojego pierwszego Pokémona. Jednak zanim dotarła na miejsce, Yuzo i inni asystenci poinformowali ją, że dwóch z trzech starterów - Piplup i Chimchar uciekło po walce o jedzenie. thumb|left|200px|Wnętrze Laboratorium Prof. Rowana Dawn postanowiła poszukać ich w pobliskim lesie, gdzie znalazła Piplupa uwięzionego w sieci stworzonej przez dzikiego Ariadosa. Udało jej się go uratować, podczas gdy Chimchar został zabrany do laboratorium przez Staraptora Rowana. Po powrocie do laboratorium Dawn wybrała Piplupa na swojego partnera. Po tym Rowan dał jej Pokédex i sześć Poké Balli, a ona wyruszyła na Trasę 202. W Dwa stopnie rozdzielenia, Oficer Jenny zabrała Asha do laboratorium Rowana po tym, jak powiedział jej, że jego Pikachu zaginął. Tam Rowan wyjaśnił, że Dawn zadzwoniła do niego wcześniej, mówiąc, że uratowała Pikachu przed trójką złodziei Pokemonów i zabrała go do Centrum Pokémonów. Ash natychmiast zadzwonił do Centrum Pokémonów, ale Siostra Joy powiedziała, że Dawn właśnie wyszła z budynku, by odnaleźć trenera Pikachu. Po usłyszeniu tego, Ash postanowił wyjść i spotkać się z Dawn. thumb|right|220px|Laboratorium Badawcze Prof. Rowana W Starcie dwóch światów, po ponownym połączeniu Pikachu z jego długoletnim towarzyszem podróży iem, Ash wrócił do laboratorium Rowana w towarzystwie Dawn. Tam Dawn podzieliła się swoim planem wzięcia udziału w Pokazach w Mieście Jubilife, a Ash powiedział, że zamierza rzucić wyzwania w Salach Sinnoh. Bohaterzy zgodzili się na wspólną podróż i już mieli wyruszyć w drogę, gdy pojawił się Paul i rzucili wyzwanie Ashowi w walce trzy na trzy. Ash zaakceptował wyzwanie, a bitwa odbyła się tuż obok laboratorium. Ash używał ostatnio złapanego Starlyego, Aipoma i Pikachu, podczas gdy Paul używał swojej Starly, Chimchara i Elekida. Ciężka bitwa zakończyła się remisem, przygnębiając zarówno Asha, jak i Paula. Ash zażądał kolejnej bitwy, ale Paul odrzucił wyzwanie i odszedł. W SS024, po spędzeniu trochę czasu na treningu w domu po swojej wąskiej porażce na Wielkim Festiwalu Sinnoh, Dawn zdecydowała się na podróż do regionu Hoenn, aby wziąć udział w pokazach Pokémon. Była jednak rozdarta, czy rozpocząć podróż tylko z Piplupem u boku, czy zabrać ze sobą cały zespół. Widząc to, zasugerowała, by odwiedziła profesora Rowana i poprosiła go o radę. Dawn posłuchała swojej matki i pojechała rowerem do miasta Sandgem. Kiedy wyjaśniła sprawę z Profesorem Rowanem, ten powiedział, że dziewczyna o imieniu Shinko również ma jakiś problem z podjęciem decyzji. Dawn poszła porozmawiać z Shinko i dowiedziała się, że dziewczyna nie jest pewna z jakim Pokemonem rozpocząć podróż. Kiedy między Piplupem a Chimcharem wybuchła walka, w wyniku której uciekli z laboratorium, zarówno Dawn, jak i Shinko wyruszyły na poszukiwanie. Znalazły one dwóch złapanych w sieć Ariadosa i zaczęły ich ratować, ale do Ariadosa wkrótce dołączyli jego przyjaciele. Dawn wezwała swojego Pokémona, aby mu pomógł, ale rój Ariasów związał ich wszystkich Pajęczą Nicią. Na przełomie wydarzeń, Cyndaquil Dawn przekształcił się w Quilavę i przestraszył Ariadosa swoim nowo poznanym atakiem Erupcji. Po tym, Dawn i Shinko wróciły do laboratorium, gdzie Dawn ogłosiła, że weźmie wszystkie swoje Pokémony do Hoenn, gdyż zdała sobie sprawę, że wciąż może zrobić z nimi więcej, podczas gdy Shinko postanowiła jeszcze trochę się uczyć, zanim podejmie ważną decyzję. W mandze W mandze Pokémon Adventures W Sandgem znajduje się rezydencja rodziny Berlitz, a także laboratorium Profesora Rowana. Na początku [[Rozdział Diamond & Pearl|rozdziału Diamond & Pearl]], emocjonalnie żegna się ze swoim lokajem em i rozpoczyna swoją długą podróż na szczyt Góry Coronet. Jedynym innym posiadaczem Pokédexu do odwiedzenia miasta jest , który zostaje zaatakowany przez Sebastiana, gdy wkracza on na teren Berlitz, ale Sebastian wybacza Diamentowi po ujawnieniu jego związku z Platinum i umożliwia mu dostęp do rezydencji. Po odparciu roju Yanmeg infiltrującego Laboratorium Rowana, Diamond kontynuuje podróż nad jezioro Prawdy, aby powstrzymać Zespół Galactic przed wysadzeniem go w powietrze. Ciekawostki *Angielska nazwa miasteczka zostaje po raz pierwszy ujawniona podczas dialogu w Home is Where the Start Is!. *Jest to pierwsze miasteczko z laboratorium, które nie jest miastem rodzinnym gracza. Kategoria:Miejsca w Sinnoh Kategoria:Miejsca w Diamond i Pearl Kategoria:Miejsca w Platinum Kategoria:Miasteczka